Sidelines
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers Infinity War. Hawkeye feels torn in two sitting on the sidelines for this one. Ficlet, missing scene


Title: Sidelines  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Infinity War  
category: Missing scene

 _"We'll be okay. Take care of your family."_

Nat's words echoed through Clint Barton's tortured thoughts ten minutes after their conversation had ended. He was retired the Black Widow technically hadn't been his partner for a few years. She would always be family no matter what. Natasha had called as the news of New York had started to break. Told him they were rounding up the allies. That they were going to make a stand against this alien who was going after the infinity stones. Planning on dominating the universe. Just another day at the office; Nat had joked. Hawkeye knew her too well. Could hear the worry his friend tried to hide. Ross was handicapping them, Parker and Stark were MIA, and worse Thor was presumed dead. If this new enemy could take down a demo-God scared Clint more than he wanted to admit.

 _'Keep your family safe."_

Those words had split Clint in two. How could he keep one family safe while the other was going to battle? Probably the toughest battle they'd ever faced. All the while protecting Vision and his infinity stone. Clint looked out the farmhouse window at his kids playing on he backyard. Nat had told him how powerful this Thanos was. That he could change things instantly, kill thousands...

What good was protecting his family if there was no tomorrow? Or a tomorrow so much worse than any nightmare they'd envisioned? Part of Clint knew he should stay on the sidelines...a familiar voice broke into his thoughts and Clint looked at the tv.

' _...We have confirmed Tony Stark's last known location was Earth's upper atmosphere."Pepper Potts was saying her voice filled with emotion."Stark Industries is working on a way to track the Ironman suit in space. We will release a statement when more information becomes available. Thank you."_

"Recapping."A black haired female reporter broke in."That was Pepper Potts Tony Stark's fiancé making the corporation's first public statement since the billionaire's disappearance."

Clint frowned if Stark was on the ship he wouldn't be back in time to help the others. Then again if Tony could some how get an edge on Thanos from the inside and do some damage….that would help out the home team. With a sigh Hawkeye exited his home and went out to the back deck. His children's laughter filled the air causing Clint to smile. It did a little bit of good against his dark mood. However it didn't win the war against it. He still felt torn, troubled, worried. The door opened and shut and Clint glanced over to see his wife. The dark haired woman stood next to him and leaned against the railing watching the kids.

"They calling you in?"Laura asked quietly.

"No, just keeping me in the loop."Clint replied draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Who was on the phone?"Laura inquired.

"Nat."Clint responded grimly. "They're going back to headquarters."

"You want to go."Laura surmised.

"Part of me does."Clint admitted. "They're without Stark and Thor."

"What did Natasha tell you to do?"Laura asked her gaze on the kids.

"Stay and protect my family."Clint said quietly.

Laura turned and faced her husband. Clint met her gaze and she reached up and lightly touched his right cheek.

"You think this is worse than the news is saying?"Laura asked.

"Thor is presumed dead."Clint said bluntly. "If this guy can take out a Demi-God…..what chance to us mere humans have?"

"From what you've told me over the years."Laura stated. "Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D have always come up with a plan; always found a way no matter what was coming at them. Your friends will be alright."

Clint forced a smile for his wife's sake and pulled her close against him. He wanted to believe her. Wanted to believe he'd see Nat again. He wanted to believe that tomorrow he'd wake up and not be faced with the grim reality of his nightmare with this Thanos in charge. As much as Laura had been right in the fact that the Avengers had always come out on top except for a few times. Sokovia being one blinding example. Clint had seen a lot of missions go south really fast with no hope of a parachute of a rescue plan.

What worried Clint most was the Avengers being a divided front. Even if they had T'Challa's army and tech as backup they'd be protecting Vision first and fighting Thanos second. Split focus was never good on any mission. As his kids continued to chase each other around the backyard Clint found himself hoping Laura was right. Hoping that his staying on the sidelines wouldn't have any impact. That Earth's mightiest heroes could pull out one more win and save the universe one more time.

end


End file.
